A Lie
by ILeftMyHeartInLondon
Summary: ... “Don’t follow me,” I pleaded, the shaking gone from my voice now as I worked to make my voice convincing. “I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I’ll get out.” Alice and Jasper's conversation on the plane in New Moon.


I lifted the phone from the back of the seat, my hands trembling slightly. I felt the stewardess cast a disapproving glance at us, but thankfully she didn't come over. My fingers flew like lightening over the keys. I was desperate to hear his voice.

He picked it up before the first ring was complete. "Alice?"

"Jasper!" Relief flooded through me, and I clutched the phone closer, closing my eyes to hear him better. But his voice wasn't warm and happy; it was anxious, and my heart wrenched.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm with Bella," I said, but he cut me off.

"Bella?! Is she all right? I thought you saw her …"

"I was wrong." The words felt strange in my mouth. "She jumped, but she's fine."

He paused, confused. "Wrong … I don't understand. What about …"

"There's no time for that," I cut in hurriedly. "Edward – he …"

Jasper caught on instantly, and his voice became apprehensive. "No one told him, did they?"

"Rose," I said through gritted teeth. "And now he's going to Italy."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a soft snarl. When he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "I can't believe her. What can you see? What is he doing?"

I sighed. "I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind … A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square … mostly things that would expose them – he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction …"

Without visions, I knew what he was going to say. His response was swift and immediate.

"I'm coming."

I felt Bella shift next to me, and I dropped my voice to a whisper. "No, you can't," I hissed furiously, my mind whirling with horror. Not Jasper. They can kill me a thousand times, but they weren't going to lay a finger on him, too.

I heard a deep voice in the background call for Rosalie – obviously Emmett had been listening in on our conversation. A door slammed, and Jasper sighed. "Emmett's going."

"Tell Emmett no."

"They've both already left, Alice!" he said. I could already hear him striding about the room in impatience.

"Well, go after Emmet and Rosalie and bring them back." I heard him snarl in frustration, and I sighed. "Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

There was silence, and then he groaned in defeat. "He'll just act quicker."

I nodded. "Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance – if there is a chance … I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."

"Alice …" he said, his frustration gone. His voice was tortured, and I felt a ripple of pain go through me. I could hear him stop pacing and lean closer to the phone with an intensity that made my heart stop.

"Promise me … Promise me you'll get out before …"

I tried to laugh, but there was a catch in it I couldn't control. "I've thought of that …"

"Alice, please," he begged, and I could feel the beginnings of a sob start to wrack through my body. I would have to lie to him. What if … I reeled with horror at the thought. If things at Volterra went wrong, it was entirely possible that my last words to him would be a lie. But there was no choice – I had to keep him safe.

"Yes, I promise."

I heard him exhale in relief, but I leaned closer to the phone. It was vital that he wouldn't come after us. "Don't follow me," I pleaded, the shaking gone from my voice now as I worked to make my voice convincing. "I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out." The lie was so painful I almost broke down then and there. But if these were my last words, there was one more thing I had to say.

"And I love you."

We rarely said those types of things to each other, because we were both so certain of each other's unconditional and eternal love it would have felt absurd. But at that moment, nothing could feel more natural and right.

"I love you too, Alice." His voice was tortured, little more than a broken whisper. I clutched the phone closer, my hands shaking with the effort not to snap it in two, my body rigid as I hung desperately on to control for those last few seconds. His beautiful voice echoed through my head a thousand times. He loved me.

With a final resounding click, the line went dead.

**Author's Note:** **This is one of my favorite scenes from New Moon, because it shows the power of their relationship so perfectly. Please review and let me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
